Fire apparatuses may be configured as rear-mount aerial fire apparatuses or mid-mount aerial fire apparatuses. Further, such fire apparatuses may be configured as quint configuration fire apparatuses including an aerial ladder, a water tank, a water pump, ground ladder storage, and hose storage. Typically, such fire apparatuses may also include outriggers and/or downriggers. However, such outriggers and downriggers are typically used for manually leveling the fire apparatuses only.